'68 Corvette - Gas Monkey Garage
Description The '68 Corvette - Gas Monkey Garage is a 1/64th scale version of the real-life 1968 Chevroelt Corvette. This 1968 Chevrolet Corvette was commissioned by Hot Wheels and build by Gas Monkey Garage. When Mattel approached Richard Rawlings (the owner of Gas Monkey Garage) about doing a line of Gas Monkey Garage Hot Wheels cars, to say he was excited would be an understatement. Immediately he had visions of this car, a 427, 4-speed 1968 Corvette with a radical, blown big block, crazy custom metalflake paint riding on custom 20X12" and 18X8" U.S. Mags with a one-off set of custom MT Sportsmans, complete with the signature red line custom-molded into the tires. They started with a very solid 1968 Coupe that was originally ordered with a 427 and 4-speed manual transmission. The Monkeys (as Gas Monkey Garage calls their employees) then went through the entire car, replacing all of the suspension, brakes and steering components with brand-new components and replacing the complete interior to like-new specifications. The original 427 was completely gone through to ensure it would be up to the task of receiving the air/fuel mixture a Weiand 871 blower and dual Holley 750s would deliver. A custom one-off exhaust was fabricated to dump straight through the side gills. Attention was then focused on the exterior, with a set of L88 rear flares integrated into the body before it was covered with a custom House of Kolor metal-flake fade paint job. The entire build was documented on the hit show "Fast N' Loud," documenting the level of craftsmanship and expertise that went into this one-of-a-kind build. It's no wonder this souped-up Chevy is also called the Midas Monkey. This is the first official car of the Mattel Gas Monkey Garage Hot Wheels cars to be produced. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to own a piece of automotive history in the making. Versions The '68 Corvette - Gas Monkey Garage has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2017 card From the back of the 2017 card: Born: 2016 Birthplace: Detroit, MI Designer: General Motors Specialty: Inspired by the Hot Wheels® "Sweet 16" '68 Custom Corvette, the world famous Gas Monkey Garage™ hot rod shop created a one-of-a-kind build of a life-size Hot Wheels® car. The massive chrome supercharger dominates the hood while outrageous side pipes and flared fenders give this classic car an over-the-top attitude. The gold-flake paint job leaves no doubt that the team of Gas Monkey Garage™ has the golden touch! Gallery DSC6935.jpg|'68 Corvette - Gas Monkey Garage 68 Corv Gas Monkey Garage - Screen T 3 - 17 Cx.jpg|68 Corv Gas Monkey Garage - Screen T 3 - 17 Cx External Links External Links *Hot Wheels YouTube Channel: '68 Corvette - Gas Monkey Garage | All Access *HW Screen Time (2017 New Model): ’68 CORVETTE – GAS MONKEY GARAGE Category:New for 2017 Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Corvette Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:American Cars Category:Brendon Vetuskey Designs